


Stripper #2

by nickelkeep



Series: 100 Word Ficlets [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Domesticity in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Fluff, M/M, Nesting, Profound100 Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Prompt response #2 for 3/11 PB100 Challenge: Stripper





	Stripper #2

Dean poured the paint stripper into the tray. The smell was atrocious, despite the fact he had purposely bought a zero VOC brand. He ran the paint roller through the gel before rolling it onto the wall in front of him.

“Dean?” Cas entered the room and stopped to watch his hunter curiously. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to get this paint off the walls.”

“Why?”

“We’ve been living here for how long now, Cas?” Dean rested the roller in the tray and leaned on it, taking a moment to stare into his angel’s eyes. “Time to make it home.”


End file.
